


Quidditch Camp

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happens during the summer? Just like the rest of the world, magical kids go to summer camp. And the counselors? Yeah, they do too! What happens when the Weasley twins start a new summer camp? You guessed it...fun and mayhem.





	1. Invitation to Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: If you think about it, this is enevitable.  Really!  


* * *

It was the first week of summer break and Harry Potter was sitting at the table, enjoying his Saturday morning breakfast when an owl flew in, landing with the Daily Prophet and waiting for his payment. Harry and Hermione had moved to Hogwarts when she was appointed Deputy Headmistress and on Saturday, Harry always arose earlier than she did. He could hear noises in the next room that signified that Winky was supervising the twins’ morning activities.

As he started to lean back with the paper, another owl flew in, dropping a large envelope on the table before flying on. Harry set the paper aside and opened the envelope, finding a large poster inside with a note attached.

 

**Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes**  
presents  
Quidditch Summer Camp

 

**Classes for all ages – 11 through 17  
Chasers – Beaters – Keepers – Seekers**

**Complete Instruction**  
featuring  
Individual Fundamentals – Teamwork Drills - Game Situations

**Instructors include members of the  
Hogworts Championship Teams**

**Special Guests**

**Viktor Krum  
Hungarian National Team**

**Oliver Wood  
Puddlemere United**

**Ron Weasley  
Chudley Cannons**

**Prizes will include a drawing for a Firebolt Broom**

Setting the poster aside, Harry read the attached note.

_Dear Harry_ __

We would like to invite you to join us for a special presentation on Saturday night. We are having all the special guests make a short presentation about their Quidditch careers and we would really appreciate having you join us. You don’t have to do anything special, and we’ll provide dinner.

__

Fred and George

__

Harry smiled as he thought about joining his old friends in a night of reminiscing. His mind wandered to memories of games gone by…the best times of his years at Hogwarts. He was flying over the pitch, the snitch just out of reach when Hermione walked in and sat down.

“Harry?” she said, interrupting his flights of fantasy. His expression changed and she immediately sensed she had intruded.

“Did I interrupt something?” she said, apologizing for her intrusion.

“No,” Harry smiled. He handed over the poster. She read quickly and then looked at him, smiling sympathetically.

“Still miss it?”

“Sometimes.” Harry and Hermione had long ago reached an understanding about Quidditch. She knew how much it had meant to him, both as a place where he excelled in a world that was once foreign to him, and as an escape from the responsibilities which had been thrust upon him as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Though she hadn’t seen the note, she knew what the poster meant.

“Are you going?” Harry looked up, somewhat amazed. Even after several years of marriage, he was still surprised at how perceptive she could be. Somehow she knew why the poster was there.

“I’d like to,” he responded, not really seeking her permission, but…

“Then go. You need to get away with the boys when you can.” Hermione, perhaps more than anyone except Dumbledore, knew how lonely Harry could be at times. Being the Minister of Magic was not a very social position, even though Harry was much more accessible than Cornelius Fudge had ever been. They still had their friends, but it somehow wasn’t the same with Harry as the ultimate authority figure. The nights with the Weasley family and others were too few and occurred too seldom.

Harry just smiled, and resumed his private reflections as Hermione helped herself to some breakfast. He was really looking forward to going.


	2. Tiring Days

George Weasley had never been so tired. It seemed like the work never ended and everywhere he went, there were problems to be solved. 

First, Fred, who was working with the beaters, needed more bludgers when his students sent several into the dark forest and they failed to return. Then Ron needed a goal repaired after two of his keepers managed to collide with each other and the ring, knocking the hoop to the ground. 

The final straw was Cho, who called for his help in taking Thomas Abercrombie to the medical wing after he got ploughed chasing a very docile snitch. Madam Pomfrey was very understanding, but even she was growing weary of running a very busy body and fender shop for the campers. Amongst all of this, George was missing the one thing he really wanted to be doing…watching the chasers. Well, actually it wasn’t the chasers he wanted to watch…he wanted to watch one of their instructors. 

When the camp staff first gathered to review the plans for the week, George noticed that Alicia Spinnet had grown a little since school…in all the right places! Her figure had filled out, and she’d had a very nice figure to start with. She’d caught him looking at her several times, returning knowing glances suggesting there might be possibilities awaiting him. 

So George finally found a few minutes of calm when the practice matches began, and plopped himself in the stands, watching a bunch of 12 year olds trying to learn the game. It was like watching a swarm of gnats fly around as the chasers and beaters failed to keep any spacing. “Herd Quidditch,” he muttered to himself. Alicia was serving as the referee, but she often found time to hover right in front of George, sharing comments about the action with him. They also found time to share a couple of looks that suggested they both would be enjoying life more with some other type of action. 

Finally, the match was over, and the teams gathered with their counselors for a critique. Alicia was tired and headed for the showers. Now it happened that both of these teams were comprised entirely of boys, which had no significance at all except that only one locker room would be in use. Alicia walked into the other and started removing her robes, intent on enjoying a long, relaxing shower. She was nearly undressed when she heard the door open. Grabbing her robe and holding it in front of her she turned to face the door. 

“Who’s there?” There was no answer. 

“Who’s there?” George walked slowly around the corner, grinning. 

“What did you want?” she asked, not really sounding offended. 

“Well, I thought you might like some help…ah…like maybe washing your back or something.” 

“George! I’ve been able to take a shower by myself for several years now,” she said, still not really sounding angry. Then she softened her voice a little. “However, maybe it would be nice to have some help.” Her face slowly evolved from non-expression to a smile to a grin. 

“I brought something with me to make your shower more enjoyable, too.” George moved closer, holding out his hand. There was a small wrapped candy in his palm. Alicia wasn’t too sure she wanted to get involved in ANY candy provided by a Weasley twin…visions of Neville as a canary and other disasters immediately came to her mind. 

“No, I think…” 

“Alicia, this is something Fred and I have been working on for a long time. I think you’ll really find this will be worth your while.” 

“What is it, George?” she asked, still skeptical. 

“Well, we haven’t really got a name for them yet, but we’ve worked on a whole line of…of…products for…couples. We call them Experience Enhancers.” He was grinning, and she was even more torn as she considered what this might do. 

“What does it do?” 

“Hmmmmmm. It’s rather hard to describe. It, well it, it…focuses body energy.” 

“So, are you going to take one too?” 

“No. Well, not the same thing. I’ve got something else to take…a variation on something we did long ago.” Alicia was starting to get intrigued. 

“So, what are you taking?” 

“Do you remember the Ton Tongue Toffee?” Alicia smiled. That was one she had seen. “Well, we modified it a little and…” Alicia considered things for another moment and then gingerly took the candy from his hand. 

“Do I suck on it or eat it?” George grinned. 

“You can eat it. I’ll give you something else to suck on later.” Alicia grinned and reached out to slap him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her like she had never been kissed before. He slowly pulled her lip into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. She almost collapsed as he explored every millimeter of her mouth. It was unlike any experience she had ever had before. 

The robe she was holding slipped to the floor, and he reached around to release her bra. As he released her and knelt down to remove her knickers, she popped the candy into her mouth, tasting a slight tinge of chocolate before swallowing. 

George took small purple candy from his pocket and set it on the bench before removing his own clothes. Alicia giggled and ran to the showers, turning on several spigots and filling the room with steam. When George came in, he placed his candy on the shelf and took the bar of soap in his hand. Alicia turned away, feigning modesty, but George’s hands quickly began roaming over her skin, spreading a soothing lather everywhere. 

Her giggles quickly turned to moans as his hands caressed her breasts, squeezing and massaging the twin mounds. He moved to her nipples, gently pulling, twisting and working them. Suddenly, whatever is was she ate took hold, and she almost collapsed in his arms as every bit of blood in her body went one of two places…the pleasure center in her brain and the pleasure center between her legs. As her knees began to buckle, George eased her to the floor and continued his ministrations, lathering her pubic mound and sliding his fingers within her. She had never felt stimulation like this, and her first orgasm came moments later. 

The warm water continued to flow around them as George turned his attentions to her thighs, rubbing her very gently with his hands. The effects of the candy were growing stronger, and she felt like George’s fingers were talking directly to her nerve endings. The heat rising within her was almost unbearable, and she thought she was probably adding more wetness to the floor than all the showerheads together. After she climaxed yet again, George stopped, looking directly into her face, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Now, let me show you one of the miracles of magic…better living through chemistry!” He reached up to the shelf and popped the purple candy into his mouth. She was about to ask something when his tongue began to extend from his lips. Without waiting any longer, he moved his head down her body, pausing briefly at each nipple before continuing. Alicia could not believe the feelings he was generating, and then he entered her. 

This was not anything she had ever experienced before. Even Oliver Wood, whom she considered rather good at oral stimulation, couldn’t touch what George was doing. His tongue was completely within her AND completely filling her, teasing and tickling every cell within her vagina. The tip was bouncing up and down against her cervix and she could only scream as she climaxed again and again. 

From time to time he would back out a little and tickle her clitoris with the tip, but the feeling of being completely filled with the soft, wet tissue of a tongue was beyond her comprehension. The combination of whatever she had taken, and a lover with a ten inch tongue, was more than she could handle, and she finally just passed out from the continuous stimulation. In her last moment of consciousness she thought that Fred and George would soon be millionaires.


	3. Exploration at Night

Chapter 3 – Exploration at Night

On the second day of camp, the schedule seemed to smooth a little. The campers had settled into the routine, and they were obviously tired after the first day’s workouts. They weren’t docile, but at least a little more subdued. After lunch, each team played two matches against their age group and the younger players began to show signs of the instruction they had received. Two of the games were actually won when a seeker caught the snitch, whereas the others had ended with a time limit.

After dinner, the entire staff met to discuss the day and plan for tomorrow. As might be expected, there were still a few wrinkles to smooth, but all in all everyone was very happy with the camp. After the meeting, Oliver Wood caught up with Katie Bell.

"Would you like to join me for some exploring and a nightcap?" he asked, suggesting there was something more than a drink in the offing. Katie grinned, remembering a few adventures with Oliver back in their school days.

"Sure, Oliver. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Fred and George told me about a secret room that they found years ago." Katie looked at him, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"What sort of room?"

"They said it was part of the original castle, back when the four founders built the place. Fred said it’s been untouched since the first days of the school. They never got there because Filch always stopped them, but Filch isn’t here this week."

"What was it used for?"

"I don’t know, but Fred seemed to think that it hasn’t been opened for hundreds of years. He told me that George found the spell that opens it in a book they pilfered from Filch one night, but they never got to use it." He looked Katie in the eye, daring her to say no. "So, you want to go have a look? I’ll make it worth your while."

Katie just grinned. She knew from personal experience what Oliver was capable of doing and she was very interested in refreshing her knowledge.

"Sure, let’s go."

Oliver led the way, descending down to the dungeon level and heading towards the East tower. Around the next corner, Oliver stopped at a plain door that seemed like it would be a cleaning closet or something. He reached out and pulled on the handle but the door was clearly locked. Turning to Katie with a grin, he pulled out his wand.

"Alohamora!" Nothing happened.

"Gee, Oliver. That was pretty impressive," she said, obviously not very impressed. He just grinned and spoke again.

"Okay, let’s see if Fred and George were right. Alohamora, Dippet, Dumbledore." The door slowly began to move, the hinges creaking and complaining with every millimeter. Katie stood back, now a little apprehensive as she looked into the unknown. Oliver seemed to know what to expect, though he had told her he didn’t know what was here.

The door finally opened enough to allow them to enter. "Lumos," Oliver said, pushing it open further and peering inside. Katie waited while Oliver stepped inside a short distance. "Lumos Meuscia." Katie could see additional light coming from within the room, then Oliver returned with the most evil grin Katie had ever seen. Without another word, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room. It was yet another dungeon, but this one Filch had always wanted to re-open.

 

Katie drew in a deep breath as she mentally catalogued the tools available. There was a rack in the center of the room, and the walls were studded with manacles. Just inside the door was a huge rack of whips. Next to it was series of pegs holding handcuffs, leg-holds, and other portable restraints. Before she could register her concern, Oliver pulled her over to the wall and stuck her hand into a manacle.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" she screamed.

"I’m pretty sure it’s called restraint," he said, sounding like the voice of Lucifer himself. He reached for her other hand and pulled it to another manacle.

"OLIVER!"

"Yes, Katie," he said, his voice dripping with honey.

"LET ME GO THIS MINUTE!"

"Ah, well there might be a problem with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, I’m not sure I have a key that opens these things." His grin was even wider now as he looked over the situation. "Maybe I can…hmmm…maybe they’ll open with a spell. Alohamora!" Nothing happened. "I guess that only works on doors."

"OLIVER!" Katie was growing more insistent, if that was possible. She was mad now, and her patience was exhausted. This wasn’t her idea of fun.

"Wait a minute. I know." He smiled and spoke another spell. Katie’s clothing became a pile on the floor and he stood back to admire his handiwork.

"OLIVER, what the hell are you doing?"

He just grinned some more. "Well, if you’re going to have dessert, you have to remove the wrapper.

"OLIVER, stop this right now." She was struggling, but to no avail. Oliver slowly advanced towards her, taking in the view of her beautiful body. Her nipples were standing at attention in the cold air, and her skin was pebbled with goosebumps. He placed his hands on her sides and slowly slid them up to her breasts. She was trying to fight but the manacles prevented any success. He moved his mouth directly in front of hers and spoke softly.

"Katie, this will be the most exquisite experience of your life. You’re going on a journey and I’m going to be your guide." With that, he crushed his lips into hers and she slowly began to surrender, recognizing both that she wasn’t in a position to resist and beginning to think she didn’t want to resist. She parted her lips and he moved in, taking possession of her entire mouth. His hands roamed up and down her anatomy, finding the tender and sensitive spots he remembered from prior trysts. Finally, he released her for a moment and returned with a glass of bright green liquid.

"Drink this," he said softly, tipping it to her lips. She wanted to protest, but found him pouring it into her mouth. She swallowed as he poured, having no other option.

"What was that?"

"It’s a little something I got from Fred and George."

"What does it do?"

"I guess we’ll find out," he answered, again grinning like the very Devil possessed him. Katie noticed a warm feeling growing within her stomach, moving to her thighs and then throughout her body. Oliver knelt down and picked up her right ankle, raising her leg high in the air and securing it in another restraint. A wave of heat passed over Katie as he picked up her left ankle and secured it also. She was now completely restrained, and exposed. Oliver smiled for a moment and then continued. He moved his face close to her once again.

"Now, I want you to just relax. Here, let’s close your eyes." He reached for his wand and spoke quietly. Katie tried to open her eyes but the lids seemed too heavy. Oliver knelt down in front of her and gently spread her lips, exposing the moisture within. He began caressing her with his tongue, and Katie began to lose all control. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this to her before, but this time was different. She could not resist his assault and her senses were exploding with the sensations he was causing. Her first orgasm arrived immediately and lasted for several minutes as his oral assault continued. He just continued as wave after wave swept through her. Each time, she thought it could not become more intense, but then it did. She was nearing complete overload, and loving every minute of it.

Finally, Oliver backed off a little bit and she slowly came back down. But her baseline had changed, and "bottom" would have been extreme excitement any other day. Her body was keyed up beyond anything she had ever experienced, and Oliver wasn’t done yet! She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids still seemed glued closed. She could hear Oliver moving around but couldn’t tell what he was doing.

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Katie my dear."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I’m…ah…ah…taking inventory. You know, there’s really a lot of neat things here and I’m looking to see what else we might want to try." Katie was no longer angry about being restrained, but despite her arousal, she still managed to summon a very slight apprehension about what might happen next.

"What are you going to do?"

"I haven’t really decided. Some of these whips look interesting, but I’m not really sure that works for me. What do you think?"

"Oliver, what I want…what I really want…is…is… your cock inside me." Oliver turned and grinned, although she couldn’t see him.

"Well, I’m sure they’ll be plenty of time for that. Let’s see here…." Katie continued to shudder from hormones coursing through her veins, with mini-peaks of excitement exploding from her nipples and crotch. Oliver strolled around the room, looking at this and that. Finally, he walked back to Katie.

"This might hurt a little, but I think you’ll like it."

"What…what…Oliver, what are you…oh, oh, oh my God, don’t stop!" Oliver smiled as he continued to drop molten wax from the candles in his hand onto her sweat-covered body. She started to jump and bounce as the wax sizzled against her skin. He began to move the droplets closer to the tender spots, and she began her ascent once again. As he coated her nipples, she stiffened and a fresh orgasm seized her brain in its hold. Oliver just smiled as she screamed, moving the candles down. She continued to spasm as he let the river flow between her legs, coating the moist pink tissue with rivulets of red and black. Katie was on the verge of passing out again, but the potion wouldn’t allow it, and her brain just continued to overload. She felt as if she was floating and had no sense of her weight hanging from the manacles. Finally, she could feel her legs moving as Oliver released her ankles and gently lowered her feet back to the floor.

When he released her wrists, she flopped into his arms like a rag doll, unable to summon the strength to stand or support herself. Oliver carried her over to a leather-covered table that he had cleaned, laying her very gently on the surface and then helping her get comfortable. He recovered his wand from the stand nearby and removed his own clothes.

"Listio," he whispered, and Katie slowly opened her eyes. He was smiling broadly as he moved close and kissed her again. She was completely spent and couldn’t really respond, but her lips tried to return his passion. As he climbed onto the table, Katie could see his raging erection and she began to dream about how good that was going to feel inside her. ‘Wood’ she thought…how aptly he was named.

Oliver reached between her legs, gently rubbing and probing. Her juices began to flow yet again and Oliver slowly moved into position, sliding slowly into her.

"Oh God, Oliver! Oh…oh…oh Merlin, I’ve missed that." Katie smiled and her grin met Oliver’s as they began to thrust together. Katie thought she had nothing left, but she was wrong, and again the potion flooded her body with energy. She was reduced to a sexual animal. Oliver continued his smooth, strong strokes, bringing her over the top again and again. After having spent her day on a broom, and her evening hanging on a wall, she was very tender, but Oliver kept a very pleasant pace, and her brain kept exploding in blast after blast of fireworks. Finally, with several massive thrusts, Oliver reached his own orgasm and began to descend. In the end, they were just two sweaty bodies entwined on the table, not caring about anything.


	4. Bludgers and quaffles and snitches

Chapter 4 – Bludgers and quaffles and snitches…oh my

"No! You can’t take you eyes off the bludger. You already know where the chasers are, so don’t watch them…learn to anticipate them when you hit the bludger." Fred was trying hard not to sound too angry, but he had repeated the same instruction hundreds of times, and they still didn’t get it. He decided a little demonstration was necessary.

"Watch what happens." He flew to the end of the pitch and spoke briefly with Angelina and then returned. George launched a bludger and Angelina started flying toward the hoop at their end of the pitch. The group watched as Fred sized up Angelina’s path and then struck the returning bludger. It narrowly missed her, and she was forced to alter her path, allowing the designated keeper to react.

"That’s what you should be doing, but it will only happen if you watch the bludger, otherwise, you’ll miss it and she will be free to score." As heads nodded, Fred flew off to talk again with Angelina.

"You damn near took my head off," she said, grinning all the while.

"Well, I’m glad to see your reflexes are still as good as ever." Fred flew a little closer, bumping in to her and then continuing. "Maybe we could test your other reflexes tonight after dinner." Angelina just grinned and then replied."

"Do you have any new moves…anything I haven’t seen before."

"I might be able to think of something," he leered. "George and I have been busy with a new line of…of…ah…marital aids…you might find interesting."

"But Fred, I’m not married."

"Okay, then let’s just call them aids for consensual adults."

"Angelina, are we going to continue?" A loud voice from the far end of the pitch interrupted. She turned and waved to her group, and then turned back to Fred.

"I’ll see you after dinner."

Since almost everyone in the camp staff was originally from Gryffindor House, they had adopted the Gryffindor common room and dormitories as their home during the week of camp. After dinner, Fred flopped into his old favorite chair, waiting for Angelina’s arrival. She didn’t keep him waiting for long.

"Where would you like to go," Angelina said quietly as she walked in and leaned over the back of the chair. Fred looked up into a pair of smiling eyes and a whole lot of skin revealed by the low-cut muggle top she was wearing.

"I don’t know. You have any favorite places you’d like to go see again?"

Angelina thought for a moment, and then grabbed his hand. "Come on, I know a place I’d love to see again. As they left the room, they joined Oliver and Katie who were also headed for the portrait hole. Katie was grinning and Oliver punched Fred in the shoulder.

"That new stuff you gave me is great," he said, grinning widely. Fred looked at Katie, who nodded her assent. Angelina just smiled as they all silently laughed, knowing what each couple was headed for. After passing the Fat Lady, Angelina pulled Fred up the stairs, climbing until they reached the top floor. Fred had been here many times, but there wasn’t anything notable up here except an old, dusty classroom that was too small for common use. Angelina dragged him inside and closed the door.

"You probably think you know every nook and closet in this place, but I bet you know about this one." She pulled out her wand and pointed at a chandelier. "Dropestis Acendilay!" The chandelier began to descend, or rather the ceiling holding the chandelier began to descend. As it came down, it revealed a staircase, similar to a muggle attic stair. When it reached the floor, she grabbed his hand again and they started up.

"This is a secret known only to Gryffindor girls," she said as they reached the top of the tower. Fred looked around and saw several lounge chairs scattered about. Extending from the battlements of the tower was some sort of light framework but there was nothing stretched over it and the evening sky was visible through it.

"What is this place?"

"We used to come up here to sun bathe whenever we wanted…usually without the impediment of clothing," she grinned. "It has some special spells that help." With that, she pulled out her wand again. "Solista Ignitious!" In the center of the framework a "sun" suddenly appeared and the entire space began to grow warmer. "The framework is a false ceiling that holds in the heat and prevents rain or snow from falling so we could come up even in the middle of winter."

Fred looked around again, amazed that he and George had never twigged to this place. He wondered if the map showed it….he couldn’t remember seeing it. Angelina interrupted his thoughts.

"So, tell me about these new things you and George have been working on." Fred looked back and remembered why he was here.

"Well, it started off with…with…" He stopped to grin, and then continued as he sat down on a lounge and patted the space next to him, signaling her to join him.

"One night, George was out with a muggle girl and she apparently wasn’t very impressed with his…erm…performance. He was crushed but didn’t want to reveal any magic, so he decided we should come up with something that would enhance performance without being obviously magical…just our kind of product." Angelina joined him in a wide grin as he continued.

"So, we reworked the old Ton Tongue Toffee and then George took her out again. Somehow she found that a man who can lick his own ears with his tongue can also provide other excitement." Angelina started laughing, visualizing what Fred had just described.

"Oh Merlin, I’ll bet she didn’t know what to think. What happened next?"

"Well, George thought he’d made his point and refused to see her again. She was crushed, but George thought she brought it on herself…payback’s a bitch, you know. Anyway, we started working on some other products along the same line, thinking we might create an ‘Adults Only’ section in the store. We’re all done testing…and." He paused, and then looked deeply into her eyes. "We’re **almost** all done testing…just a few field trials are left." Without saying anything more, he reached into his pocket and removed several candies, wrapped in multiple colours.

"So, tell me what they do."

"I don’t know how to describe it." He paused, obviously seriously thinking. "Tell you what. Why don’t you decide what they do, and then we’ll have you name them." Angelina was savvy enough to know that you never accepted ANYTHING from a Weasley twin without knowing exactly what was going to happen…but…this time…well…maybe. Slowly she reached out her hand. Fred picked out a green wrapper and put it in her hand, taking the opportunity to pull her into an embrace.

With Fred’s help, Angelina reclined on the lounge and Fred began removing her clothing, pausing from time to time to resume the snogging they both seemed to enjoy. Fred grinned with he "discovered" that she wasn’t wearing a bra, and began to massage and caress her breasts, taking each nipple in his mouth after licking around them. When only her knickers remained, he unwrapped the candy and placed it on her offered tongue. She moaned as the dark chocolate melted in her mouth, releasing the nuts that were contained inside. She began to feel a warm glow building within and her smile suggested to Fred that the spell was working properly.

As he lowered her knickers, she suddenly started and a small "oh" escaped from her lips. She could begin to feel changes in her body which were exquisite and rare. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the sensations, while Fred tried to be a casual observer despite the raging erection still squeezed into his muggle jeans.

"Fred, what is happening," she gasped. He didn’t answer.

She could feel her blood pounding with every heart beat, but the sensation began to focus in certain places. Parts of her body went calm as the sensation rushed to her nipple and her crotch. She reached up and touched one of her nipples, discovering that it was very erect and probably twice its normal size, Her touch also generated an extraordinary response, like her nerves were completely exposed. She pulled her hand back, almost frightened by the feeling…it was so intense.

After a few more moments, she discovered that she had lost feeling in much of her body. When her brain took inventory, she seemed to consist of only three body parts, two nipples and… Fred lowered his head between her legs and gently spread her opening. When he reached in with his tongue, Angelina completely lost it, screaming in shock, surprise, and awe. Her clit had more than tripled in size, making it an easy target for stimulation. As Fred continued, she moaned and then screamed again as the her first orgasm arrived with a vengeance.

After several minutes, and several orgasms, Fred finally paused to let her come back down a bit. As she calmed, he stood and removed his own clothing, revealing his massive erection. He grinned as Angelina watched him take a yellow candy and unwrap it.

"Watch carefully," he said, and popped the candy into his mouth. At first nothing happened, and then…well, things changed. She could see Fred’s erection begin to wiggle and squirm. It grew slightly larger, but she her attention was focused on its movement. It was shaking wildly, vibrating and wiggling. Without further words, Fred climbed between her legs and entered her. Between the changes in her own body, and the living vibrator attached to Fred, she was on the rapid-ascent elevator once again. As Fred thrust into her, the feelings were beyond the abilities of her sensory system to catalog. She was only slightly aware of the screams she was emitting as Tsunami after Tsunami crashed ashore. She could only lie on the lounge and allow events to overtake her.

As best she could remember later, her last conscious thoughts were something about how good it was they didn’t have these at school because…


	5. Double-ended Pleasure

Chapter 5 – Double-ended Pleasure

By Thursday, everyone knew that Fred and George had pulled off another coup. The camp was a raging success, and already there were owls coming in from parents and others, offering their compliments and expressing hopes that this would become a yearly event. On a more local level, it was also obvious that their newest product line was going to be a big seller…every night staff couples were leaving to complete further field tests.

As most everyone left the common room, Cho found herself alone with Danielle, who had played chaser for Hufflepuff and they began to share their Hogwarts and Quidditch experiences. Cho got up and wandered to the window, looking out to the full moon shinning through the tree limbs.

"This is a really great common room. Ravenclaw’s doesn’t have windows to the outside."

"I’ve never been there."

Cho thought for a moment. "Would you like to go see it?"

"Yah, that sounds like fun. Let’s get out of here." Together, they left to go exploring. As they reached the portrait hole, Cho felt the lumps in her pocket and smiled, thinking they might explore more than the castle.

Danielle found the Ravenclaw common room rather…well, common. It was large, but with a very low ceiling, nicely furnished, but, well, somehow it just seemed to be missing something. The campers were all housed in Hufflepuff, so there was no one at all in Ravenclaw. The fire was cold, and without the detritus from students, there was no real sense of ambience. Cho wandered around, looking at various things and remembering her days at school. Looking at a portrait that she knew concealed a storage cabinet, she suddenly thought of something else…something from long ago.

"Come on," she said suddenly, grabbing Danielle by the hand and dragging her towards the dormitories. When she arrived at her old room, Cho stopped briefly to take it all in, again remembering some wonderful times. Then she turned to explain. "I hid something here…in my seventh year. I want to see if it’s still here."

Cho walked around to her bed, pausing to look, and then walked on to the wardrobe cabinet next to it. She opened the doors and reached in, turning and pulling on the center robe hook. The top shelf revolved and revealed a small compartment. Cho’s face turned to a grin as she reached inside, revealing a full bottle of Ol’ Johnson’s Firewater when she pulled her hand back out.

"Yes! Ol’ Johnson’s…an inferno in every swallow."

"Time for a little Truth or Dare," Danielle said as she grinned back and plopped down on the bed. Cho laughed and nodded as she joined her. They began with a couple of swallows each, just to get loosened up. Then Cho began.

"How old were you the first time?"

"Sixteen," Danielle answered and took a small swig. You?"

"Sixteen," Cho nodded and sipped a little. "Where?"

"In the Old Barn at Hogsmeade." Another sip. "You?"

Cho giggled. "In the pumpkin patch behind Hagrid’s." They both laughed as Cho continued, describing a fumbling nighttime tryst from years before. "Did you ever want to with someone else?"

"Merlin, yes! I always wanted to grab David Moon, especially after that first time he sang." Cho nodded and Danielle hit the bottle again. Almost every girl at the school wanted to shag him, but he only had eyes for Susan and an epidemic of jealousy raged for weeks after that.

"How about you?" Cho blinked, and then thought for a minute. "Hurry up or you have to chug."

"Well, actually I really wanted to with Harry." That comment stopped both of them for a minute. At various times, every girl in the school had considered Harry the ultimate catch. Who wouldn’t want to be seen on the arm of the boy who lived, especially after he grew and his body filled out? Memories came flooding back for Cho as she remembered all the things she associated with Harry.

They both sat quietly for a few moments, each thinking about more serious things that the mention of Harry brought to mind. Then Cho decided to see what fun was available tonight.

"Have you ever with another girl?"

"No." Danielle’s answer didn’t seem like she was against the idea and Cho was encouraged.

"Have you?" Cho swallowed hard. How should she answer that one?

"Um, yeah." She took a couple of swallows and waited to see the reaction, but there wasn’t any. It was her turn, but she didn’t know how to ask what she wanted to know. Finally, she just decided to try it. "Would you like to?"

Danielle stared at her for a minute. Cho didn’t challenge her with a stall, and they just sat looking at each other for a minute, or maybe even two. Cho moved very slowly, reaching across the small distance between them, bringing them face to face. Still sensing no resistance, she brought her lips to Danielle’s mouth. Starting with no more than a touch, the pressure between them gradually grew until they were both pressing tight. Slowly mouths opened, inviting visiting tongues to explore and touch.

After a few moments, Cho shifted on the bed and extended her arms, gathering Danielle in her embrace and beginning to touch and explore. Danielle slid back, not moving to escape, but rather to surrender. Cho moved on, bringing her hands around to the front and sliding to her breasts. The gentle massage continued, and Danielle was pulling Cho closer as they rolled to the center of the bed. Clothing began to work its way to the floor as they sought to get closer and closer.

Cho began to explore Danielle’s breasts, pausing to lavish attention on each nipple and eliciting a series of sighs and moans. They continued stroking, touching, and kissing, each exploring the other while gently waiting for any sense the other wanted to cease. Danielle found Cho’s touch so gentle and reassuring and her smell more intoxicating than the whiskey they had shared. Cho loved the feel of Danielle’s soft tanned skin and the muscles that defined her figure. Their fingers took turns stroking and entering, bringing each of them to high peaks of pleasure. Finally, during a pause, Cho decided to try something else.

"I’ve got a question for you."

"What," Danielle responded, having no idea what she wanted now.

"Fred and George gave me something to try out. They said that they needed a girl to tell them how well it works." Danielle thought about that for a minute, knowing, as everyone did, how dangerous a WWW product might be. Cho was holding some small wrapped candies.

"What do they do?"

"I’m not real certain. George was kind of vague…he just said that two girls would find them useful, and then he told me how to use them."

"Are you sure we want to…experiment with something experimental?" Cho grinned.

"I know what you mean. George said they work fine, it was more a question of whether they were any good…whether girls would like them." Danielle still wasn’t certain, and her face betrayed her concern.

"Tell you what," Cho continued, feeling a little brave. "From what he said, only one of us has to try it, so why don’t I see what happens and then we can decide from there." Danielle thought that sounded much safer and immediately agreed. Cho unwrapped one, finding it was just like a Skiving Snackbox, with different colours on each end. "He said bite the green end to start, and the red end when you were done." With that, Cho bit the green end off and swallowed. Nothing happened, and she put the red end on the nightstand. Then something did happen.

Cho gave a little shriek as she discovered she had grown a fully functional and noticeably erect cock. When she reached out to touch it, she discovered it was very sensitive and connected directly to her brain’s pleasure center. "Wow," she exclaimed and turned back to Danielle. Without further conversation, she moved over the top of Danielle and began to gently work her way into her, feeling sensations she had never known before. Her hands moved to Danielle’s breasts as they began to move together. Cho leaned down closer, joining mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, nipple to nipple: every sensory input connecting between them as Danielle reached a climax. For a minute they just lay together, two sweating bodies consumed in lust.

Finally, Cho rolled away and reached for the red candy. Immediately her body returned to it’s normal form, much to her relief. She picked up another candy and looked at Danielle.

"Do you want to try that?" Danielle just stared for a moment and then answered the question with a question.

"Should I?" Cho nodded.

"Yes, you definitely want to try that." Danielle nodded, and Cho unwrapped the lozenge, putting the green end in Danielle’s open mouth. She cautiously bit down and swallowed. Cho waited and watched as the transformation began again. Then she grinned. "I’m going to stay on top," she said as she laughed and quickly moved, impaling herself on Danielle’s new appendage. Their pleasure dance began anew, with Cho bouncing up and down, seeking and finding heaven. Danielle found the sensations very different from the orgasm she had just enjoyed, yet still very pleasant. She smiled as she watched Cho bounce up and down, finding own climax.

At the end, Danielle swallowed the red end and the two of them simply held each other, silently agreeing that Fred and George had indeed created a wonderful new item.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

After a final day full of games and other special events, the entire staff gathered in the Gryffindor common room before going down to the feast. Fred and George stood in front of them, both smiling broadly. George began.

"We want to thank all of you for helping us make this a success. Without exception, every owl we’ve received has been complimentary, and it’s all due to your efforts." Everyone smiled as the twins clapped and cheered.

"We also want to thank you for some other work you’ve done this week," Fred said, with a sly grin creeping across his face. Everyone began to snicker and laugh as they each considered what he meant. "Apparently you found our newest line of products satisfactory." Now, everyone was laughing out loud while trying to assume a posture of innocence. After all, they all knew what he meant.

"We have a large supply of them available for you to take with you. You can help yourselves," he said, pointing to bowls sitting on the table next to the fireplace. No one moved, but they each eyed the bowls, silently planning some subtle way to fill their pockets before leaving. As a group, they all arose, walking towards the portrait hole and the feast.

The Great Hall was filled with campers and their parents, and everyone rose and cheered as the staff and special guests walked in, many dressed in the Quidditch robes of their respective teams…Harry, Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina in Gryffindor red, Cho in Ravenclaw blue, Draco in Slytherin Green, Victor in the scarlet of the Bulgarian national team, Oliver in the powder blue of Puddlemere United, and Ron in the day-glo orange of the Chudley Cannons. After everyone had been seated, George rose to speak.

"It’s been a great week. On behalf of the staff, I would like to thank everyone who came. Without exception, every player has improved, and I’m certain that the level of competition at Hogwarts next year will be significantly higher." He paused and looked around the head table. "I would also like to tell you that the entire staff has had a great deal of fun this week." The entire table erupted, knowing that he wasn’t talking about Quidditch any more. "We have enjoyed teaching each of you, and I hope the skills we were able to share will help you."

The entire hall rose as one, applauding the entire staff. Between the laugher at George’s double meaning and the heart-felt, sincere applause, the entire staff was in stitches, combining their laughter with other emotions. "Let’s enjoy a great dinner, and then we have some awards and other things to do." With that, George sat down and the tables filled with food.

When the last plate was emptied, and the serving dishes cleared, Fred stood up and the hall slowly went quiet. 

"We would like to begin this evening with introductions of each camp team. Would you please stand when your name is read." Cho came up and began reading, first the team name and age group, the counselor/coach of the team, and each player. The list was long, yet the entire hall applauded as every group was recognized. Scores were not announced…there were no losers in this group.

Next, there were some special awards…outstanding keeper, seeker, chaser, and beater for each age group. There was a special award for the most injured player, and a couple other humorous items. Each of the special guests spoke briefly. Finally, Harry was asked to speak. He walked up to the podium, glancing back at Hermione, who was beaming.

"Quidditch! There is no other sport anywhere that can generate such excitement. None! While it is true that many of the muggle sports have higher attendance, it is equally true that nowhere is there a sport that is played in three dimensions, with no time limits, and the opportunity for serious injury and mayhem built in." The entire audience laughed.

"In muggle football, or ‘soccer’ as it’s sometimes called, there are only 11 ways to commit a foul…in Quidditch there are 700! In very few sports does the game go on regardless of the weather. While many of these sports claim to have a rich heritage, Quidditch alone goes back over 1600 years. You have joined a proud tradition that was old when Merlin walked the soil of this island."

"And while American football has the superbowl, and ‘soccer’ has its world cup, only Quidditch has world-wide competition that culminates in a truly global championship match. It is the dream of many of you to play in that match someday, and perhaps one of you will. Tonight, we were joined by one who has, Viktor Krum." Harry turned to Viktor who stood again and the entire hall broke into cheers and applause.

"I had the privilege of watching the last world cup match, which was held here, in England. While it was an exciting match, I am sad to say that England was not playing. Neither was Scotland. Neither was Wales. It is up to you people to do something about that, and this is the place where it must start." Harry was talking like a coach before the start of a game, and every camper was listening, each dreaming thoughts of playing for the national team…playing in a world cup. Now Harry continued, but his tone was different, and anyone close might have noticed slight tears in his eyes. Hermione noticed, but she understood.

"You should enjoy every minute you practice and play. It is a hard game, but anything worth doing does not come easily. Regardless of your success, or the success of your team, work hard. When your playing days are over, you will look back and find something you may never have realized…your time at Quidditch will be some of the best days of your life." Now there were nods of agreement from the head table and many of the parents in the hall.

"When you’ve hung up your broom, and the tights no longer fit so well, you will still remember the thrill of flying towards the hoop, of blocking the winning goal, of grabbing the struggling snitch. Those are things you can always enjoy. And you’ll find a kinship with people you thought were your opponents." Now he paused, trying hard not to weep openly.

"Years ago, I came to Hogwarts for the first time, just as each of you have. I was raised in a non-magical family and knew nothing of broomsticks and Quidditch. But I learned, and I had a lot of fun doing it. I played with some wonderful teammates." He motioned towards Fred, George, Oliver, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and Ron who were all sitting together. "I played against some good friends." At this, he paused and walked over, pulling Cho to her feet and bringing her back to the podium with him. "I played against some terrible enemies." He stopped again, leaving Cho to drag Draco up to his other side, putting his arms around both of them. "But I discovered that, in the long run, we were all friends…and better because we shared the experience." For a moment, the three of them just stood there, all grinning but silently sharing memories and tears.

"When it’s all done, **this** is what Quidditch is really about!" Slowly, very slowly, those at the head table rose and began to clap. The entire hall began to join them and eventually everyone was on their feet, recognizing the great truth of what he had said. Everyone at the head table began to squeeze together in a single group hug.

When calm was finally restored, Harry looked over the group again. "Now, there’s one thing left to do, I think, and I’m going to ask my wife, Hermione, to come help me since she’s the only confirmed non-Quidditch player here." Hermione grinned and others laughed as she got up and walked up to Harry, taking a second to kiss his cheek as she secretly ran her hand over his arse. "In this cauldron is the name of every camper, and she’s going to draw for a prize. Viktor, can you bring up the prize in question."

Viktor stood up and reached behind him, picking up a large package and moving to the front of the table. Every camper stared as he opened the box, taking out a broom they had only dreamed about…a genuine, serial-numbered Firebolt. Harry continued over the oohs and aahs of the group.

"Now, some of you may have heard of this broom. It’s called a Firebolt, and it’s a pretty good broom." Everyone laughed. "I’m fortunate to have one myself, and most professional players use it. This particular broom is autographed by every employee of the Firebolt Broom Company, and each member of the camp staff. I feel I should warn you, however. If you win this, you’ll need to learn how to fly all over again, because it is in a league by itself." Harry shook the cauldron and held it high in the air. Hermione pulled out a slip of parchment and the hall went completely silent.

"The winner is David Scot from the Hammers." There was instantaneous noise and cheering as the crowd applauded the winner. Slowly, still in shock, the 14-year-old from Gryffindor made his way to the front as Colin Creevey stood by to take a picture. Still in awe, he reached out and accepted the broom from Viktor and the handshakes from others.

When the room was quiet once again, Harry started to continue, but Draco interrupted.

"Just what we needed, another Gryffindor with a Firebolt!" Harry laughed, and the entire head table exploded. Many of the parents in the audience also joined in, understanding the joke and the relationship between Draco and Harry and Gryffindor. Harry resumed.

"I want to leave you with two special announcements. During the past year, we have been involved in lengthy negotiations with other magical communities around the world, led by Alicia Spinnet, our head of Magical Games and Sports. Because of some problems in Albania, we have agreed to host the next World Cup match, which is now one year away." He was immediately interrupted by loud cheers and applause, and he took the opportunity to acknowledge Alicia, having her stand while the group continued to cheer.

"The second announcement is also one that gives me great pleasure. Although the entire list will be published tomorrow, I will share a small secret with you tonight." Harry paused and walked over to Ron, taking his arm and dragging him back to the podium with him, grinning widely as Ron looked completely confused. "As many of you know, this is Ron Weasley, and next to my wife, probably the closest friend I have ever had." Harry stopped again, and Ron still looked confused…what the heck was this about?

"Although I have nothing whatsoever to do with the process, I do get to make the information public." With that said, Harry turned to Ron, grinning as broadly as anyone had ever seen. "Ron has been selected as the keeper for the English National Team."

__

Finate incantatum

__


End file.
